wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Jorum Bark
Jorum was the son of ex-Jedi Azarp and Mihra Bark. He was born and raised on Tatooine with his brother Will. Azarp ditched the family when Jorum was ten, leaving Mihra and the boys to fend for themselves. While Will was content enough with life on Tatooine, Jorum yearned for more, to see the galaxy and be a hero like his parents. In 5 ABY, former Jedi Maran Teesa arrived with news of the demise of the Sith and the intentions to gather those Jedi who remained and bring them to the person who had defeated the Sith. This brought Jorum and his family to Arebeddon, where they met Mihra's former master Teuch Neuko, and then to Endor to make the acquaintance of Luke Skywalker. Ultimately, Teesa went to Arebeddon to prepare a new Jedi Temple while Skywalker finished the war and Mihra and Will returned home. Jorum, however, refused to go back to Tatooine and convinced Teuch to take him on as an apprentice. The two soon flew to Ilum to begin Jorum's training proper. Information Born: 15 BBY; Tatooine Species: Human Family: Azarp Bark (father), Mihra Bark (mother), Will Bark (brother). Homeworld: Tatooine. Weapon: Blue Lightsaber. Master: Teuch Neuko. Personality and Traits "You have your father's spirit and your mother's heart" ~Teuch Neuko -Non-Canon- Jorum was the son of ex-Jedi Azarp and Mihra Bark. He was born and raised in exile on Tatooine, with little contact with anyone outside his immediate family. He was extremely dedicated to improving his lightsaber skills and overall capabilities and, because of this, was a force to be reckoned with, even at a young age. In 5 ABY his family finally left Tatooine, but after a short stay with the Rebel Alliance Jorum chose to leave his family with bounty-hunter-turned-rebel Redjaw and go in search of the Blood Corps, where Jorum hoped his talents would be put to use in such an elite fighting force. With Redjaw he honed his shooting skills, but found himself becoming a killer, someone he did not want to be. He soon after encountered former Jedi master Teuch Neuko and agreed to become his student. The two paired with Nioman Dokoora and Gareth Holvin and resided for several months on Ilum, where Jorum gained his own lightsaber crystal and received proper training in the ways of the Force. After finishing his training on Ilum, and with Teuch concerned with other matters which he kept secret, Jorum and Gareth were assigned to lead the assault on an imperial base on Mygeeto, which they succeeded in. Jorum then left the planet with his sister, Doreen, and Rartan Rantoth to aid in their mission of finding the rogue rebel Casaya Team and to go looking for Teuch and Nioman. Soon he found himself straddled between two sides that had emerged after Darth Vader made his presence known; Teuch and Jorum's parents wanted Vader dead, while Nioman and Luke Skywalker wanted to save him. Though he desired mercy, Jorum sided with his master and family and confronted Vader on Mygeeto, but the group was hopelessly outmatched and were only saved when Skywalker intervened, but it was not before Teuch met his end. Vader, Luke, and Gareth (who was now also masterless) retreated to live in isolation on Mustafar, while Jorum settled down with fellow Force-sensitive Sironne Ostobel and started Force-Haven, a camp for young Force-sensitives to learn more about their condition and how to channel it positively. Information Born: 17 BBY; Tatooine. Died: 29 ABY; Kamino. Species: Human Family: Azarp Bark; father, Mihra Reyven Bark; mother, Doreen Bark; sister, Rena Bark; sister, Sironne Ostobel; wife. Homeworld: Tatooine. Category:ABY Category:Character Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Fanfic Category:Caleb